guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Feather
Icons Hi there, I presume you were 24.23.114.242. Thank you for you work on the profession icons on the related skills sections of our Skill pages. I've made the changes "official" by adding to example and the S&F pages. Thanks and I'll let you get back to it ;) --Xasxas256 23:12, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Wee! I've enjoyed making the GuildWiki pretty thus far... and I still have a ways to go. :) Thanks! -- Feather 00:06, 15 August 2006 (CDT) ::Oh I forgot to mention, for the tidy up edits to our skills you're making, you should tick the This is a minor edit box. To set it up so the box is permanently checked, go to preferences, editing then tick Mark all edits minor by default and Bob's your uncle ;) If you want some more editing help, check out my user page, it's pretty useful if I do say so myself :) --Xasxas256 09:13, 15 August 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks, I just changed that. :) -- Feather 09:19, 15 August 2006 (CDT) ::::And yes, to clarify for good, I was user 24.23.114.242--so you know. :) -- Feather 12:16, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Tasks How are you going with your current project? Just for interest what skill list/categories were you working from, in other words, what page do you look at to see where you're "up to" --Xasxas256 00:12, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :I just generally jump from skill to skill through the Related Skill links. Though, sometimes I open up a specific profession's skill list, and look through all of their skills tied to a specific attribute... I know its somewhat messy and all, but i'm sure i'll see all of the skills soon. :D -- Feather 10:49, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::It's going to take you forever, that's how long, clearly your main task atm is having a pretty user page! Get back to work :P :P :P (It does look nice by the way) --Xasxas256 00:04, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :::Hehe.. well it was... but now its all pretty and I feel its good enough for now. So yes, back to work! -- Feather 00:08, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I know I'm late but good work on finishing up the related skills ;) --Xasxas256 22:50, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Thanks. Although, when people start editing related skills for Nightfall, i'll have some work to do once again. :) -- Feather 23:42, 14 September 2006 (CDT) GuildWiki Comic :Soooo do you draw comics much? Or just web page design? --Xasxas256 23:50, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::I don't draw comics? I don't primarily do web design either.. I'm just a general graphic designer, hehe. :) -- Feather 00:06, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::Soooooo you do draw comics? --Xasxas256 00:14, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Are you indirectly asking me if I would draw a comic? I saw somewhere here on someone's userpage or something--someone was seeking an artist for a comic... I've never drawn a comic before. So I can't say I would be very good at depicting comic-like characters, as I generally stray towards more realistic humanoids... -- Feather, Slightly confused - 00:21, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Ah ha! I'm pretty sure we were after, and I quote, "a person with a good looking user page who's had experience drawing realistic humanoids. Plus they should be good with birds or feathers, maybe both." Yep that was the description I'm pretty sure. Actually I've been doing job interviews at work today so I know how this goes. I'd like to offer you a position of drawing some comics for the GuildWiki, your realistic humanoids style would work well although you've got plenty of freedom. I just have to do a final check with head office and payroll but given that you're not getting paid I can't see it being a problem! Whaddya think? --Xasxas256 00:32, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::(GuildWiki Comic sub-topic evolved) But anyway, it sounds kind of fun... and although I am in drawing debt with several people, drawing = drawing and that is what I need to do more of. But, i'm curious--why must this person be good at birds and/or feathers? I'd like to know more before/if I sign up. :) And so you're sure you are asking the right person, here http://geocities.com/jtoy1984/art/hdrawn/ is a directory link to my years-old hand drawn art. -- Feather 00:54, 15 September 2006 (CDT) thanks just wanted to thank you for the work you've been doing on the skills. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:44, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :Aww, I'm being noticed! :o -- Feather 00:48, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Image:PlaceholderChar.jpg could you comment on this image. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:34, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :Oh.. I didn't see that someone commented on that useless thing.. I'm sorry. :( -- Feather 01:49, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Stunning user page! OMG, your user page looks awsome! -JP 12:38, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :Thank you very much. :) I'm hoping to make it look even better with future changes such as Guild info and maybe some more character info and the like. I'm in college as a Graphic Designer, so I like to make things look good. :) -- Feather 14:18, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::Great! You made it to The List. Be proud. ;) -- (talk) 16:37, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::Thank you! I am grateful to be on your list of nice user pages! :) -- Feather 16:42, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Good work Feather :) I think your userpage has inspired me to redesign mine! Awesome stuff. I give it a star . <LordBiro>/<Talk> 16:54, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::I'm also an educated graphic/web designer! Granted it's not on college degree and I've taught myself most of it, but still education. ;) — Galil 16:55, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::Aw. An education is an education :) And I like your user page... The interlocking character's blocks are really something! I don't know much in terms of coding and html, at least compared to others, so it is impressive to me. -- Feather 17:10, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Took me a couple of hours to make them work regardless of browser. Especially since I'm incredibly picky to follow the w3c recommendations and the xhtml standard. :p Either way, I just realized I didn't comment on your page. I like the simplicity of it, I'm all into simple and clean designs. And considering you, as you say, don't know much html, that's one exceptionally good job! — Galil 17:17, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Your page rocks! Yeah it does, can i use the template on my page? ^^ :(Though you didn't sign at the end, I was curious who the contributor was--so I found out on recent changes. (Was made by R0cki on 10:16, August 31, 2006)) ::I don't know, R0cki, or anyone else who might ask... This was an original idea to begin with, though easy to pull off if you know some html or use a html editor. The only "template" in it is the Character section, really. Assumming you knew where to plug in your specifics, it could be easy to use... ::But I think in the end, I have to say that: No, you cannot use it as a template. As I said before, this was an original idea, and afterwards it wont be the only original idea, just the first. Instead, you can use Inspiration Magic and create something similiar or even better than it? :) If you do have an html editor, you can copy and paste part of one whole table section and see what it looks like. They are tables inside tables inside tables--and the dimensions were planned ahead of time, based on how much information I wanted in them. ::If you don't have an html editor, however, such as Macromedia DreamWeaver or Microsoft FrontPage, I'm not sure what else to tell you. But I do feel bad for saying no to something so trivial... The best I can offer otherwise is to help you create your own user page. But if you take me up on that offer, I'm not sure how and when I can dedicate my time to it and have it done for you. Feel free to message me if you, or anyone else, decides to do that. :) -- Feather 11:54, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::No problem, i understand that thook you some effort to do that, and btw, sorry not to sign at the end, but im new to this and dont know how to sign. xD ::::I saw that you were new--and it was curious to see that the first contribution you made was to comment on my user page. ;) As for how to sign, I believe if you go to edit this discussion further, it states how to sign your comments by typing four tildes (~) at the bottom. -- Feather 17:35, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Technically anyone can copy something from the GuildWiki, including something off a user page. It's the nature of most wikis. See GuildWiki:About and GuildWiki:Copyrights for more info. I guess it's part of the "Internet should be free for all idea." For example some other sites have copied some of our content and started Guild Wars related wikis in another language. We're ok with that although it's courtesty for them to let us know that they've done so and from a copyright point of view, they're in the clear. Gem has encouraged users who've borrowed content/layout ideas to put a "this page was inspired by xxxx" note on their user page and I (along with a few other) have followed his lead and ask the same of users. You do have a very nice looking user page though and I can see why you'd like to keep your unique layout. I'm just letting you know about the copyrights here ;) --Xasxas256 18:24, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::Well, by all means, that certainly works! Thanks Xasxas, I don't feel so bad now... To R0cki and whomever else wishes to use the "template" of my Character section--feel free to do so, but just as Xasxas256 stated, please give credit where credit is due, as they say. :) -- Feather 18:51, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::But on the other hand, GuildWiki:Copyrights states this; All content is licensed under a Creative Commons by-nc-sa license, unless otherwise noted. which means he doesn't have to release his own user-page by the same license. He could use a totally different one, or one he created himself, as long as he specifies this. — Galil 18:55, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Galil: I'm sure that the 'unless otherwise noted' doesn't mean that contributors can say tht they don't contribute under that license. Or does it? ::::::::Feather: Welcome to the club. I have used a lot of time with my personal user page, and soon many new users just copied my user page, many didn't even change it one bit. I soon started a campaign to have all users mark their inspiration/copying sources on their user page. I even have User:Gem/Template:Welcome for new users who copy other user pages without credit. ::::::::There are still too many user pages lacking credit notes, but I'm in the process of going through all user pages in the wiki and making a list. I'll create a nice template to put on those peoples user pages who have no credit notes, or who hav ethe credit notes in such place that it is not easy to see them. -- (talk) 23:41, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::::I'm not sure whether contributors can "opt-out" of using the license, but every edit you make is accompanied by the following line beneath the the edit box: ::::::::: All contributions to GuildWiki are considered to be released under the Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike (see Project:Copyrights for details). :::::::::So draw your own conclusions :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:23, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::My conclusions tell me that our contributions are considered to be released under that license, but if otherwise is stated, then that's that. — Galil 08:48, 1 September 2006 (CDT) You user page rocks even more now! Great job! -- (talk) 16:31, 7 September 2006 (CDT)